Long Time Waiting Multichapter
by Rowan Brierbrook
Summary: Multi chap version of the one shot. After that day in the department of mysteries, ron realizes hermione is not the one for him, so he goes out looking for the one who is. he finds her by a small lazy stream. RR plz RWLL HPHG GWNL


**A/N: This story, with a few details changed, has a one shot version. This however is the multi chapter version. Ron's POV, R/LL, with back round H/Hr and G/N **

**Long Time Waiting**

**Chapter 1: Life is like a box of chocolates.**

Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get.

Or so went the line from my favorite muggle movie. And in many ways, this was true. I always fancied myself with Hermione, and never expected to end up with Luna Lovegood. But that was the way it was.

The six of us were all inextricably linked after that day in the Department of Mysteries. Luna was no longer loony, Neville wasn't the bumbling idiot, Ginny wasn't just my little sister, Hermione wasn't invincible, and Harry couldn't always be the hero.

But it wasn't the people who changed that day, but simply my perceptions of them.

And as for myself? I don't truly know how I changed that day. But something in me was definitely different. I realized soon after that Hermione and I were never going to work.

We simply butted heads far too much, and it was never in the friendly, respectful way that Harry and Hermione seemed to argue. We would go for the throat, not caring how much what we said affected the other person.

Harry and Hermione, while they argued, were always respectful of one another, taking care to get their point across without tossing insults and hurting feelings.

It was that day I realized Hermione loved Harry, and had, as long as I could ever remember. And Harry, though he didn't know it, loved her too.

So I took a good look around. Hermione wasn't the one for me, so who was? I looked at all the girls, excluding the Slytherins and the one Ravenclaw who was right under my nose the whole time.

I found no one. All the girls seemed to care little for personality and went only for the 'dashing Slytherin Prince' Malfoy, as I heard him called once.

So l got off the train, wondering where we would go from Kings Cross. Would we go to the Burrow, our home, or would we head off to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place?

"Neville's coming home with us, Ron dear." My mother said, as way of greeting, also squishing me into a bear hug.

"Why, Mum?" Ginny asked.

I looked across the platform to see Mad Eye talking to Harry's uncle. He tipped up the bowler hat he was wearing, and Vernon shrunk back, almost trampling his wife and son. He must have seen that creepy eye.

"His grandmother is ill, and is taking a vacation, she kindly asked if we would mind having him, and I said of course not, so Neville is coming with us to the Burrow for a week, and then we are going to the house in London." We knew she meant Sirius' house, but didn't dare say so, for fear of who may be listening. "Harry will join us then," she whispered, just loud enough for Ginny and I to hear.

Neville spent the first few days at the Burrow with Ginny mostly, while I roamed the woods by our house. I asked Neville along one day, out of politeness, but he declined, saying he would rather stay in the house, which suited me just fine. I liked being alone on my walks. I was always thinking about my girl problem, and having to carry on a conversation would have distracted me from my thoughts.

On the third day of the week, I came upon a small stream I had never seen before, but then, I had never been this deep into the woods.

On the opposite bank, staring into the water was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Ronald. Please keep quiet and stay on your side of the river, I'm looking for aquatic Rumple-footed Slivkeys. I don't want you to disturb them."

I merely shook my head and was at her side in a millisecond.

I had learned to apparate at the age of ten years old. Fred and George had taught me. They had learned from watching Bill and Charlie, and then passed on the knowledge. I didn't do it much though; I knew Mum would have kittens if she ever found out.

"You can apparate!" she said, awe and confusion mingling in her voice. "But you can't learn how until summer after sixth year…" she trailed off.

"You live with Fred and George long enough and they teach you some things."

"I think I'd like that," she whispered; then looked back down at the stream.

I looked at Luna, really looked at her, for the first time. She was perched gracefully on a rock, her legs dangling over the small stream. This was the higher bank; so about two feet lay between the water and her feet. She had waist length blond hair, blue gray eyes that, while constantly having a dreamy look about them, also pertained an air of intelligence. She was in Ravenclaw, I reminded myself.

My eyes traveled lower. She had small pink lips, and her skin was devoid of freckles and spots.

My eyes went lower still. She had a slim figure but slight curves that suited her short stature perfectly.

I wondered how I had not noticed these things about her before.

"Do you come to this pool often?" I asked, wondering when I could see her again.

"Every day. I like to look for Rumpled-footed Slivkeys. They're very secretive though. I've never seen one yet, but I know they are there, waiting to be discovered." She said, a dreamy tone in her voice.

So were you, I think. You were just waiting here to be discovered. And I did.


End file.
